


The Pet-Sitter

by Ziamln



Series: Short Ziam centrics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on sensitive pornograph, Bottom Zayn, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentioned Harry Styles, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Sub Zayn, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Ziamln
Summary: Liams a pet sitter who meets a rather peculiar 'bunny'





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> It'll get better! hope u enjoy

Liam walked along the path on his way out, having finished with uni for the weekend. It was a sunny day in Birmingham, Liam was waiting on a phone call from work telling him where he was to go for his duties today.

“Liam, LIAM!!” Harry shouted, running after Liam who sighed, turning to face the curly haired male.

“Hi Harry, what's up?” he asked.

“You are coming to the party tonight right Liam? There's going to be so many hot chicks there.” Harry enthused

“Nah, can’t come today, i’ve got to go to work.” he replied.

“You work? What as?” Harry inquired.

“A pet sitter” Liam smiled.

“Seriously Liam?” Harry deadpanned.

“What? What's wrong with it, the little puppies and kittens are adorable.” the older lad said.

“You’re seriously picking animals over hot girls? Wow Liam.” he shook his head, a mockingly serious expression on his face, “It’s a part time job, i’m sure you could skip it for one night!” he continued in an attempt to convince Liam to come with him.

“No Harry, i take my job seriously. Plus the puppies and kittens are admittedly a lot more bearable than most humans.” Liam retorted, walking away, leaving Harry dumbfound staring after him.

 

As Liam walked along, his phone rang, he answered straight away knowing it would be work with a pet sitting gig for him.

 

“Yes…..Yes….. I confirmed the address by mail. The owners gone until tomorrow.” Liam answered to the person on the phone.

 

He was ecstatic, he got to baby sit a rabbit today, they were easy-going so this would be a breeze. 

 

*****  
He looked up at the block of flats questioningly, ‘they keep a rabbit here, hmm’.

He arrived at the door of the flat, the owner said the key was under the plant pot by the door, he lifted it and opened the door, walking into the flat- checking his phone for any extra details.

The rabbits name was Zayn, so it’s a boy. The owner said it gets very lonely.

He walked into the room, calling out for the bunny.

“Zayn! Zayn!” he called, looking around the flat curiously. Not a bunny in sight. 

At this point Liam grew concerned, ‘where is that rabbit?’

“Where are you?” Liam asked as if it could respond.

“Eh? Not here?” He stood scratching the back of his neck.

Then there was a faint thud on one of the closet doors.

Liam's heart sank. No way. ‘No way was someone keeping their pet in there.’ Liam thought, horrified, staring at the cupboard in alarm, moving hastily towards it.

“Don’t tell me he’s keeping his rabbit in here” Liam whispered, horrified at the thought- slowly opening the door.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds something he certainly wasn't expecting in the closet.

This was no rabbit.

A male before him lay naked, gagged and bound.

Still- lifeless.

“A CORPSE” Liam half screamed out, stumbling backwards onto the hard wooden floor.

 

Much to Liam's relief, the body before him twitched.

“He’s alive” he sighed, little above a whisper.

“Are you okay?!” Liam exclaimed. “I’ll take this off for you now?” Liam said removing the gag from the boy’s mouth. 

 

*****

 

Liam sat with the boy on the floor, having removed the ropes from around his body. 

“Umm, where are the keys to the cuffs?” Liam questioned the boy.

 

“Look, if you’re gonna do it, just hurry up and get it over with.” the boy deadpanned, looking at the floor in anger.

Liam looked at him in confusion. “Huh?”

 

“He sent you, didn't he?” the boy said, frustratedly moving his hair out of his face.

 

“H-he?” Liam stuttered. 

 

“You were calling my name. You heard it from him, didn't you?” Zayn muttered, still looking at the floor.

 

“N-no! That's the rabbits name. I’m just a pet sitter!” Liam assured, slightly panicked.

 

“So that's it then.” he said, “That guy really likes these games. Sorry, just considered yourself having got bitten.” he continued.

 

Zayn snuck a glance at Liam. He was good looking, much better than the men NB had sent before. This one was soft, almost innocent. He had softly chiseled features, dark honey-like eyes and chocolate mousse coloured hair. He was tall and well built with tattoos going up his rolled up sleeves.

Zayn hadn’t had much as a teenager, he came from a poor family and when his mum died when he was 14, Zayn was left with no one. This guy had found him one day and offered him a place to stay- Zayn later grew to learn this came with consequences.

 

“This guy is Zayn?” Liam questioned to himself, hands in his hair-  
“Then, where's the rabbit? The rabbit?!” he panicked.

 

In the midst of Liam's panic, Zayn purposefully fell on top of Liam's lap, placing his head near Liam's groin.

Liam grunted in shock “UHH?!”

 

Zayn then said, calmly, “You see, when things don't go the way he's planned, he goes crazy.   
And if he does, you’ll be in trouble too.” not looking up at Liam, “Don’t worry, i’m not carrying any diseases and i’ll show you a good time.” he assured Liam, as Liam looked down, almost horrified as the older lad unzipped his trousers. 

“If guys aren’t your thing- close your eyes.” Zayn muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon- hope you enjoy x


End file.
